Dracula (Castlevania)
"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk! HAVE AT YOU!" - Dracula Dracula was once known as Mathias Croqueist who was the best friend of Leon Belmont and they were an unstoppable force combining his strategies with Leon's useage of a sword However after his wife Elizabeta died, Mathidas was stricken by grief. In order to retatilate against God, whom he believed had taken Elizabeta, Mathias made a plan by having his friend Leon go up against Walter Bernhard, Lord of the Vampires. He also gained the allegiance of Death who helped him get the power of Walter to become the dark lord Dracula. Since then, he has been the main villain of the Castlevania series. Years later, Dracula fell in love with and married a medical reasercher, Lisa, and they had Alucard. Lisa was a kind-hearted person who enjoyed preparing medicines to help sick people. Sadly, people believed her to be a witch and put her to death for the audacity of making medicine. Since that day, Dracula carries a deep hatred of humans. Despite his cold heart he loved his wife, and although Alucard wants nothing to do with him, strangely enough, Dracula still cares about him. He has many followers but his most notable one and best friend is Death who became his right hand man after Leon Belmont (being Dracula's friend) refused to join him. Dracula alongside Death joined forces with Hunson Abadder and is one of his main allies at present. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Dracula make his debut here and helps his master Hunson fight off Discord. He meets his old enemies Agent Coulson, Lizbeth and Nick Fury too. Dracula and the others join up with Lizbeth, his son Alucard and the others to stop Discord and Sigma as Dracula believes only Hunson, himself and the others can control their worlds. Dracula then lends his hand to the Retrovile situation by helping Hunson, Amon and Plankton while enjoying some souls to feast if not giving them to Death. Dracula then is also ready to repel the Flood and anyone else foolish enough to challenge the count. Dracula is heistant to collberate with Ritcher as he's a Belmont, however he does call him on not trusting evil when they have the same goal. Friends; Hunson Abadeer, Amon, Lockdown, Agent Smith, Death, Count Dooku, Maximus IQ, Dr.Willy, The Nightosphere Empire Enemies: The Belmont Family, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Lizbeth, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The X Men, The Justice League, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation draculacast.jpg dracula 1.jpg dracula 2.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Characters hailing from the Castlevania Universe Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:The New Marceline's Dad Empire Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Rivals Category:Father of Hero Category:Non Humans Category:The Undead Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Elementals Category:Partner Category:Fourth in Command Category:Archenemies Category:Shape Shifters Category:Likable villains Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:God haters Category:Human haters Category:Teleporters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Caped Characters Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Inner Circle Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Guest Stars Category:White Haired Characters Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Seitz Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Creepy Awesome Characters